1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver and a digital device system related to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the newest standard with general versatility for connecting a plurality of digital household electric appliances, for example, the HDMI standard has been defined. In the HDMI standard, CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) protocol is used. By using the CEC protocol, coordination of the devices connected by the HDMI cables is designed.
TABLE 1CEC COMMANDSCOMMON CODEVENDER UNIQUE CODEImage View OnMENU SETTING TRANSFERActive SourcePROGRAM INFORMATIONUser Control PressedSPECIAL REMOTE CONTROL KEYRecord OnDETAILED ERROR NOTIFICATIONRecord OffStandBySet Stream PathSTANDARD ERRORMESSAGE
Table 1 shows examples of CEC commands, and the CEC commands are broadly divided into a common code which is provided for keeping general versatility and is common without depending on each appliance or a vender, and a unique code unique to a vender for allowing the degree of freedom, which the vender can uniquely define.
For example, a digital broadcast receiver (TV) and a recording/reproducing device (recorder) are connected with the HDMI cable, and reservation of the recorder can be performed by the operation from the digital broadcast receiver side by using the CEC protocol (command).